Unbreakable
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: Somehow the story title didn't agree with my story plot, nor I wasn't able to make a summary for this. Anyway, prolouge is up.


**Unbreakable**

Note: I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts, nor any other characters that might come. Only Adrian and Hikari are my characters.

* * *

**_Prolouge: It Begins_**

A girl falling from the sky, and had landed in the garden. The residents heard what's going on, and were panicing to see an unconcious strawberry blonde hair girl lying on the garden. The girl was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with black jeans, and her hair was to her chin, and parted to the right, but that's not what the problem is. The problem is that even though she had fallen from the sky, there was a shadow hovering over her.

"Hey, leave her alone." The duck squak, sending a thunder spell at the shadow. But the shadow use a protection spell.

"I told you to-" "Hey hold on a second Donald, I think this shadow is trying to protect her." Mickey said, as him and Minnie walk towards the shadow. The shadow's stance became a bit wary, but did nothing to harm the King and Queen.

"What?" Goofy said, and wondered what's going on.

"What's your name mister?" Mickey asked as he looked at the shadow. He can only see worry on the young man's face, as well he was wearing a black shirt and vest, combined with blue jeans. He had black hair with red streaks, that had come to his shoulder. He also has blue eyes, but they look sad.

"My name is Adrian, could you put her in a room?" The young man said, telling the king his name and asked for a request for the young girl.

"Of course, but will you- Huh? Where did he go?" When the King looked at the girl before looking at Adrian, the young man disappeared as if he wasn't there.

"I think it's best if we put this girl in one of the guest rooms." Minnie said as she asked for servants to help pick the girl up and carry her to a guest room.

* * *

'Where am I?' The girl asked as she woked up to reveal a pair of blue eyes, she looked around to find herself in an unfamiliar environment.

'_You alright?' _A voice asked in her head, she was really glad that he was worried about her as well being here with her.

'I would be, Adrian. But, where am I?'

_'Your in another world, I asked for his majesty to bring you in.'_

'His majesty? Will you'll be alright? You feel anxious.' The girl can feel her companion being a bit anxious.

_'I'll be fine, but you must know. I can't feel anything.' _After hearing a click, she knew he went back to his own world in her mind, but she couldn't help but feel that the statement was wrong, even though it is true.

"Your wrong, you can feel. Even though you are a nobody, I believe that you already gain the feelings and the heart without knowing." She said to herself, a bit disappointed that he won't hear that.

"Miss?" When the girl looked to her left, she sees that someone else is in the room as well. A female mouse in a dress made for royalty. _Was she a part of royalty?_

"I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself." The girl apologizes with a smile, who the mouse nodded at the earlier

"It's alright, my name is Minnie. But everyone around here calls me Queen Minnie, well except for my husband."

"Your husband? Is he the king?" The girl is very curious, Minnie can give her that.

"Yes." Minnie nodded, maybe this girl wasn't able to open up easily.

"What happened and where am I?" The girl asked as she look around.

"You don't remember?" Minnie was confused, didn't this girl fall from the sky.

"All I remember was being in a war, trying to escape, and then blank." That's the answer she got.

"You were fallen from the sky, and we were panicking if you were dead or not. You're in Disney Castle." (Minnie)

"I see, how rude of me. My name is Hikari." The girl said, giving the queen another yet apologetic smile.

"Light?" (Minnie)

"Yes, it's ironic. I don't hate the light nor the darkness, but my name is Hikari." (Hikari)

"I see, do you know of a person named Adrian?" (Minnie)

"Yes, he's a friend of mine. Why?" (Hikari)

"He was trying to protect you." (Minnie)

"Really?" Hikari wasn't surprised when she heard Adrian trying to protect when she was unconcious. It wasn't the first time.

"Oh yes, he looked relief when the King asked for his name and agreed what he should do. But before he asked for him to come, he disappeared. I wonder why?" Minnie was really curious about Hikari's connections to this Adrian.

"I wondered as well. Is the King still here? I would like to speak with him." Hikari was about to stand up but was pushed down by the gentle yet firm hand of Minnie. Hikari looked up questioning, and Minnie smiled. _She looks like a child, even though she's a teenager._

"I'll tell him that, right now you need to rest." Minnie said as Hikari nodded, knowing she need to rest for a while.

* * *

_Throne Roim_

"So what did she say?" The anxious king asked, well it is not good when one of the quests showed up half dead in your front of your door step.

"Her name is Hikari, and she seems to care for this Adrian. She also says she was in a war, but she was trying to escape it. So what should we do?" Minnie asked, worring about Hikaris life. It looks like Hikari went through a lot of things, but she has kept her innoncence.

"Send for help, maybe Hikari know something we don't know." Mickey said as he and Minnie quickly went to the library.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


End file.
